IT
by Melkorka Fae
Summary: Things are happening in Derry again. Bad things.   No original characters used... Besides IT.


**So, this is my attempt at an IT fanfiction. I know I am not as well a writer as Stephen King, but here it is...**

**These people are my own characters, but the storyline of IT does not belong to me. This is more book-based, rather than movie-based, so... Enjoy?**

**Please review. I need the criticism sometimes. **

* * *

><p>Rain. Dorothy always hated the rain. She had always been scared of the rain. Rain was sad and miserable. Jake, on the other hand thinks that the rain is fun. Fun to play and run in. He loves the refreshing water. Then again, you have to take into account that young Dorothy is six. She loves playing outside in the sun. She is rather accident-prone, so she slips and falls in the rain. In her eyes; rain is dangerous. Jake is thirteen. He has seven years over his younger sister. In his eyes; rain is fun, but not for his little sister.<p>

Today, Jake decided to stay in the house with his sister, so as she would not be alone without their parents in the being home. Everything was going fine until the thunder started. Dorothy squealed with terror and ran under the comforter. "Jake, make it stop!" she cried, her voice lightly muffled.

"Dorothy, you're not really scared of a little thunder storm are you?" She poked her head out and nodded furiously.

"Yes, I am. I am very, very scared." Her words were shaky, her Rs sounding as Ws. Jake crawled over to the comforter after Dorothy returned back to its depths.

"Thunder's not scary. It might sound all big and tough, but it can't hurt you while you're in the house." He was sprawled out on his stomach in front of the comforter. Dorothy poked her head out again.

"Really?" Her eyes seemed big to Jake, reminding him of Japanese cartoons. He smiled at her, nodding.

"You gonna come out from under there now?" She crawled out, climbing on top of Jake's back. "Am I a horse now, Sissy?"

"Horsey!" she demanded, her little feet nudging his sides. He chuckled, getting onto his hands and knees to carry her around. She erupted with laughter when Jake would raise to standing on only his knees, his hands in the air, neighing like a horse.

The game was interrupted by silence. There was no more noise outside. Thunder stopped. The rain stopped. Dorothy clung to her brother. Jake reached around and pulled her to his front, standing after making sure she wouldn't fall. He went to the window, looking out.

It was still day time. A glance at the clock told him that it was three in the afternoon. "Mom and Dad should be home within the hour," he told Dorothy. He held her close. Kissed the top of her head. "You're a little cutie pie, you know that?"

"Yes. I am bootiful." Jake smiled at the girl's attempt to say _beautiful_. He kissed her cheek.

"Yep. A very _bootiful_ little girl." He rubbed his nose against hers. "Do you want to go outside now? I am pretty sure the doggy missed us." She nodded, squirming in his arms. He let her go. "Put your boots on, and don't run; I don't want you falling and hurting yourself."

She scurried to the front door, slipping her rain boots on. "Go on out; I'll be there in a moment." She carefully stepped onto the front porch, holding onto the wall so she wouldn't fall. Jake went to his bedroom, wiggling into a shirt. He shoved his rain boots on and headed down the hallway. He was about to walk out the front door when the phone in the kitchen rang. He sprinted to get it, figuring it was his parents. "Hello?" he asked.

"Jake, we're running a little late," Cameron Daile, Jake's father, huffed into the phone. "There was a little trouble, but we're just starting the car." He paused for a moment. "Everything okay at the house?" Jake looked out the back window, seeing Dorothy heading to the dog house.

"Yeah. The little one was a little scared of the storm, but it is fine now. She's out playing with the dog; I was just on my way out when you called." He turned his head toward the front of the house; something had hit the window. A bird. Jake shook his head.

"Okay. We'll be home momentarily."

"All right. See you soon." Jake placed the phone back on the receiver. He glanced out the window again, stopping short. Dorothy wasn't at the dog house anymore. The dog wasn't in the dog house. She probably went out to find the dog.

Jake ran out of the house, going straight to the woods behind the house. On his way, he passed the dog. The dog was sitting at the back door, now barking and shaking. "Dorothy!" Jake screamed, still running. His eyes were searching for his sister.

From a distance, he thought he could see her; her dress bobbing up and down. His speed kicked up, the dress disappearing from view. Jake tripped over a branch, falling face-first into a tree. A shout escaped his lips as his forehead made contact with the bark. He heard the sound of a little girl screaming as he black out, fearing for his little sister.

A half an hour later, Cameron and Gale Daile came home to find both their children missing. Cameron searched the woods, finding his son passed out in front of a tree, a gaping gash in his forehead. Police reports go on to say how Dorothy Daile was found next to a stream, her left leg and right forearm missing.


End file.
